


From Russia with Love

by ToriCeratops



Series: You Only Live Twice [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day that you uncover a plot that threatens the safety of the entire world.  While not as common as the movies would have you think, Eggsy seems to trip over them every time he turns around.  Today - of all fucking days - he's got one thrown in his lap by someone he really would have rather never seen again.  </p><p>Ever.</p><p>Some days Eggsy wishes he'd just stayed in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked if I'd ever write a sequel to Spy. I pondered it for a few days when they did and then the idea wouldn't die. So here it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with proper translation (in Latin characters as requested) by [ unwin-hart ](http://unwin-hart.tumblr.com)!

**From Russia with Love**

_Chapter One_

The range of messes that you get into when you work in espionage is truly mind blowing at times.  One day you’re in a tux and leading royalty around the dance floor in an attempt to seduce them and gain access to national secrets, the next you may be crawling through sewers full of putrid muck – sometimes still in the tux.

Once, still _with_ the royal.

At least in Eggsy’s case, anyway.

That prince had been a complete prat and everything.  Eggsy had found more enjoyment wading through muddy sewage than pretending to enjoy the way the man had kissed and done – well – literally everything else.

Right now though he is sitting in a comfortable middle ground.  He’s laid out flat on top of a roof, staring down a scope while a cool breeze blows softly through, keeping him from overheating in the direct late spring sunlight.  Moldova’s not the worst place he’s ever been, not by long shot.  And it’s not like he’d been there for weeks on end.  Eggsy had woken up in his own bed that morning – JB snoring at his feet and Harry clinging to him like an overheated octopus – and he has every intention of waking up the same exact way tomorrow.  Actually, he’ll be home before dinner.  He does have rather important plans, after all.    

Speaking of which…

“Arthur.  Did you grab the package I told you ‘bout yesterday?”  In the hotel across the street from him Eggsy finally sees the door open to the room he’s been watching.  It’s been hours since he settled in up here, killing time until the head of a small ring of arms dealers finally made it back to where he’s been staying for the last few weeks.

A soft click sounds in his ear, comm cracking to life.  “There’s still plenty of time left in the day.”  Harry’s response is defensive because he knows he always puts this shit off until the last minute.  They’ve been arguing over it – and a dozen other tiny details – for weeks.

“You’re goin’ to forget.”  He sing-songs.  “And then I’ll have to kick your arse out of bed to get in the morning.  And then you’ll be late.”  Eggsy double checks his ammunition, resets his gaze down the scope, adjusted towards the sliding glass door that leads the balcony.  “And mum’s gonna have your head.”

“It doesn’t take much, she barely tolerates me as it is.”

Which, yeah, alright.  Ever since he’d told her they were in a relationship she’d been polite to the man, but that’s about as far as it goes.  She uses their age difference as an excuse but Eggsy and Harry both figure there’s a lot more to it.  But they don’t push and she never actually complains.

So Eggsy figures another tactic would be beneficial at convincing Harry that timeliness is the best idea Eggsy’s ever had.  “The princess will be highly upset if you are late tomorrow.”

It has the right effect.  “That’s playing dirty.”

Daisy, six years old and ruling the world, has had Harry wrapped around all ten fingers and a couple toes since _long_ before they had returned from Santorini two years past.  Plays him like a puppet and Eggsy is fully aware that Harry knows it.  But he can’t continue to tease him, even as much as he wants to, because his target is finally making his way out for his mid-day smoke.

He doesn’t have to say anything of course, Harry can see everything Eggsy can, so they both fall silent while he works.  Everything around him goes still, even the wind seems to slow while he focuses, draws in a slow breath, steadies his hand, and adjusts his aim one last time.

Eggsy exhales, and pulls the trigger.

His target crumples to the floor of his balcony, paralyzed, the dart having hit the back of his neck right where Eggsy needed it to.  He’s supposed to use actual bullets for the rest as they aren’t necessary for the completion of this mission, but like hell Eggsy’s going to take out people he doesn’t need to.  So he lines up and fires again, another dart into the neck of the other man on the balcony and smirks as he goes down as well.

“You should make sure the bakery will deliver on time too.” As fast as he can and with crisp, precise movements, he replaces his ammunition, clicks the chamber back into place and resets.  “Since I’m a mite busy an’ all.”  Eggsy waits for more of the henchmen to come through the doors to check on what’s going on and fires twice more, one right after the other.  There’s hardly any sound for them to hear, especially those that are still inside.  Which is,well, everyone left.  But they seem to have caught on and aren’t stepping foot outside, guns in hand and checking the lines of buildings.

“And you should focus on your job.  You don’t want to be late for tonight, do you?”  Which is just insulting especially coming from Harry - Eggsy is never late.

Unless it’s Harry’s fault.  Which happens more often than it should.

Eggsy twists the barrel and swaps out cartridges, hands moving without thought. He doesn’t want to use the bullets, but if the bastards won’t come outside he has to.  The darts won’t break the glass and he’s supposed to leave a clean path for Alpha team to do their extraction.  It takes him a moment to get aligned again, but another pull of his trigger and there are only three targets left.  This shot busted the glass though, so he has to be fast because they’re panicking.

Another shot, another body falls to the ground.

The last two men duck behind furniture, occasionally peering out to try and find where they’re being taken out from.  Eggsy blinks and squeezes once more.

His luck runs out before he can get his last shot off though and Eggsy curses.

Because he’s been spotted.

“Take him out and get out of there, Galahad.”  Harry’s voice is calm and collected in his ear, grounding him even as Eggsy’s heart rate ramps up to a thousand, firing two seconds too late to keep the man staring him down from speaking into his radio.

On the ground in front of the hotel two black clad figures spring to life, heading straight towards the building Eggsy is perched on.  “Shit.  Shit shit shit.”  Faster than ever Eggsy has the gun dismantled, shoved back in its case, and slung over his shoulder.  He pulls himself up to his feet, staying in a low crouch to bolt towards the back of the building, feet crunching loudly on the gravel as he moves.  Rocks go everywhere with each step, some flying over the back of the building when he grabs the edge and launches himself off.

“Tell Alpha team the building is secure.”  On impact Eggsy falls into a crouch to absorb the shock, but his ankle still twinges and he lets out a soft hiss.  “The ground crew is on me so they should be all clear.”

“Understood.”  His line goes silent for a moment while he crosses the roof he landed on to jump down to the next.  The second landing hurts even worse, pain shooting up his shin and making him cringe.  But Eggsy doesn’t slow down.  One more like that though and he’s going to be too slow to get away.  “Alpha team is extracting.  ETA to the rendezvous point, Galahad?”

Just when he makes it to the ladder that will get him the rest of the way down, Eggsy hears shouting from below.  When he peers down he sees both men already coming up the street.  “Fuck, I think these guys were locals, Arthur.  They cut me off.”

The barest hint of worry creeps its way into Harry’s voice.  “Then take them out.”

It would take too long to get his rifle back together and he doesn’t exactly fancy the idea of a shootout with handguns in the middle of the city.  Sniping is one thing - he had been in complete control of that situation.  But there are too many people around here who could get taken out by someone else’s stray bullet.

So Eggsy does the most logical thing available to him and throws himself off of the building and onto one of the men below.

His ankle is screaming at him as Eggsy lands on the first one and takes him down, swinging the hard rifle case at the guy’s head on the way.  There’s not much thought that goes into this – roll away, kip up, come up swinging.  Before Eggsy even pulls himself to standing he has his bad leg thrown out, spinning around to catch number two behind his ankles and bring him to the ground as well, reaching out to get his hand on the top of his gun while he goes down.  With his ankle busted – again – Eggsy won’t be very effectively running away from anyone for the moment so he makes sure to dismantle the weapon, dropping half of it on the ground even as he pockets the other half.

The man he had landed on stays on the ground, but the other - scrawny, with oily black hair and a rather ostentatious golden tooth - takes a punch.  Eggsy doesn’t even dodge it.  He just grabs the man’s fist on its way in and twists his own upper body, snapping Greasy’s wrist with the force of his own motion.  The guy screams for only a moment before Eggsy throws his own punch and watches him fall to the ground unconscious.

When he finds himself staring down at both men he frowns.  Sometimes Eggsy misses having competent enemies to go up against.

Sometimes.

Eggsy makes sure neither of them are armed before making his escape.

“Ten minutes to pick up.”  He says as soon as he rounds the corner.

“Ten?” Harry’s disbelief makes Eggsy roll his eyes.

But there’s no reason to say anything about the ankle.  He’s perfectly fine and Harry will only worry far too much - make a fuss.  Harry’s got enough to deal with today.  “I’m in no hurry.  It’s not like the plane’s going to take off without me, yeah, as I’m the one flyin’ it?  Take care of Alpha crew.  They got loads more problems than I do right now, ‘m sure.”

The comms on Harry’s side are all push to talk.  So Eggsy knows he’s meant to hear Harry’s sigh, loud and clear.   “Merlin has Alpha team, Galahad.  Just get to the plane.  You have rather important business to attend to in the morning.”

Eggsy tries to hide his smile, even though he knows Harry can’t see it.  Two more blocks and he slows his pace even further, still on target to make it to his destination in the time he’d said it would.  “I do?  Are you sure? I can’t think of anything important I’m doin’ tomorrow.”  They both know he’s full of shit and Eggsy has trouble hiding his amusement.  He knows exactly what he’s doing tomorrow and he’s surprised he’s not more worried about it, more nervous.  Although, when he thinks about it, he really doesn’t have that much to be worried about.  Harry may have been the one to ask, but Eggsy had jumped into his lap with an enthusiastic ‘yes’ before he’d finished the question.  

There’s a pause and another soft sigh, this one more fond than anything else.  “Would it help if I told you it was important to me?  Possibly the most important day of my life?”

Eggsy’s heart does a little flip and he starts walking faster again, despite the pain in his ankle and his limp.  “Love you too.  I’ll be home soon.” He assures Harry as honestly as he can manage without being able to make eye contact or reaffirm it with a searing kiss.

The line goes dead, leaving silence in Eggsy’s ear despite the noises of the city around him.

He’s got a driver waiting for him to take him to the landing strip just on the outskirts of the city.  It’s simple.  Straight forward.  They’ve done this hundreds of times before.  In the clear and on his way home, Eggsy removes his glasses, slipping them in his breast pocket when he’s only a block away from his meeting location, effectively cutting off his feed completely.

Sometime in the next forty-eight hours or so, he’ll pinpoint that as his first mistake.

The car is waiting for him, as planned.  It’s nothing fancy, just a quick call to a local company for pick up at a specified time.  They do it that way fairly often when they don’t expect to need a getaway car.  Though they do have that as back up a few blocks back.  It helps them stay inconspicuous.

Well, as inconspicuous as Kingsmen are ever capable of being that is.

A non-descript black cab sits at the corner and the driver doesn’t even look back at him as he tosses his case onto the floor and pulls his door shut. Eggsy slumps down in the seat, stretching out his right leg and trying to roll his ankle in the cramped space as the driver takes off.  He’s a bit pissed off at himself for letting it get that bad, for jumping off a building after he’d already wrenched it pretty epically.  He’s got something in the jet he can wrap it up in.  Some pain meds and a little ice and he should be fine standing on it all day tomorrow.  This evening is going to blow but he’ll manage.  When he stretches his foot out just a hair too much, pain flares up his leg firing every nerve and Eggsy groans.

“Tebe udobno?” His driver shifts but still doesn’t look back, doesn’t even look in the rear view mirror.

“Ne osobo. No spasibo.” Eggsy answers automatically, realizing two things as soon as he does.  The first is that he spoke Russian and while not uncommon, isn’t likely to be the first language out of someone’s mouth in this country.

The second is how nauseatingly familiar his voice is, so much that it makes his stomach churn and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Zhal.”  Something clicks and before Eggsy can react a metal loop emerges from the seat and snaps together around his arms and chest, pulling back to pin him down hard enough it’s digging into skin.  He remains still for the moment while the car speeds up and takes a couple of tight turns before coming to a stop in a back alley somewhere.

Car still running, the driver sets it in park.  He tosses his cap to the side, revealing a shaved smooth, dark skinned scalp that Eggsy isn’t surprised to see at all.  “Shouldn’t you be in a maximum security prison right now?”  When the driver turns around, massive, pearly white smile in place just as Eggsy had expected, Eggsy scowls.

Lucas. 

Or whatever the hell his name really is.

“Good to see you too, man.  How’ve you been?  Working hard?”  Eggsy tries to jerk back when Lucas reaches over the seat but there’s nowhere for him to go.  He’s got zero leverage at the moment.  Anger is welling up to boiling pretty damn fast.  Eggsy’s skin crawls when Lucas starts roaming his hands all over, slipping fingers into his pockets.  Glasses go first, then his pen, wallet and lighter.  He’s waiting for him to go for the pocket with his phone so Eggsy can reach him with the signet ring.  But Lucas stops before he gets there, drags a hand down his right arm to grip Eggsy tightly by the wrist so there’s no way for him to move and make contact.

And then he removes the ring.

Eggsy’s eyes go wide as the first wave of actual fear steals his next breath.

“Gotta make sure you don’t have anything to kill or incapacitate me with.  You understand, of course.”

“What the fuck makes you think I won’t do that with my bare hands the second I get out of this?”  Eggsy nearly spits at him.  He’s been in similar situations before, but never with anyone he has had previous encounters with or who apparently has such terrifying understanding of exactly what Eggsy is capable of.

“Oh I have a different insurance policy for that.  Shoes off.  If you please.”

The last thing Lucas takes is Eggsy’s cufflinks, his last hope for sending any sort of distress signal.  At this point – for now – he’s royally fucked.  He does as he’s told, kicking his shoes to the side.  Once he’s got everything Lucas sticks each item he’d taken into a box and folds it shut.

“What the hell do you want with me?”  Eggsy’s mind is racing for what all of this could possibly be for.  He obviously doesn’t intend to kill him, at the moment anyway.

“I can’t just come around to catch up with an old friend?”  He asks, sickly sweet and smile never wavering even once.

“Fuck you.”

There’s a tap at Lucas’ window.  Outside a figure on a motorbike waits patiently while he rolls it down and passes the box with all of Eggsy’s gear through.  “Otvezite eto k samoletu. Prover'te, chtoby ono bylo na bortu, kogda budete yego sbivat.”

Fuck.  Fucking… He may not want to kill him but he does want others to think he’s dead.  Eggsy thinks of Harry, of his mum, of what they’ll do when they’re told.  Harry’s got a diamond hard outer shell but Eggsy’s seen the man’s heart.  That kind of news, today of all days?  He’s got to find a way out and he’s got to do it now.

Lucas waves the man off and turns back to Eggsy.  “I have a feeling you and I wouldn’t be very compatible in that department.  Now, if you’ll just…”  he eyes the restraints holding Eggsy down.  “…sit back and hang tight a moment.  I have one last call to make before we get under way.”

While Lucas isn’t looking Eggsy re-evaluates his situation.  Doors are locked, likely child locked and unable to be opened from the inside.  His knees are cramped enough that even though they aren’t restrained he couldn’t pull his legs up and use them for anything.  The bar around him is interlocked and made of such solid metal it doesn’t yield in the slightest.  Frustration starts to set in when he begins to realize there really isn’t much he’ll be able to do in his current surroundings.  He’ll have to wait until Lucas relocates him elsewhere to make a move.

Interrupting his thoughts is the sound of children laughing coming from the front seat.

Eggsy’s blood runs ice fucking cold.

“Ah.  There she is.  The little flower.”  Lucas holds up his phone to show Eggsy a streaming video of a playground crawling with small children….

Focused entirely on Daisy.

Rage surges through his blood and Eggsy thrashes in his restraints, ignoring the fact that every time he moves they get a little tighter.

“You fucking BASTARD!”  He shouts, seething, seeing red like never before.  “I should have killed you on the roof of that fucking hotel!”

“Live and learn, Eggs.”  Lucas shrugs and cuts the feed, putting the car back into drive.  “Maybe next time.  Oh, and about that insurance policy?  It’s basically a dead man switch.  I check in every two hours, or the death benefits get disbursed as planned.  Got it?”

God does he ever.  Trying to remain as calm and collected as possible Eggsy pens up all his rage and fury and goes deathly still, unwilling to chance any of his family’s lives by being impulsive or saying the wrong thing.  It’s hard to gauge how serious Lucas is or not.  If he’s bluffing.  And Eggsy can’t take that chance.  This is the man who hired a private spy organization to take out his own boyfriend while trying to sell off secrets to crumble the world’s economy, after all.  Dramatic and over the top doesn’t even begin to cover it.

Trembling uncontrollably from fear and worry, not knowing what could possibly be coming next, Eggsy watches the buildings through the window go by with a quiet sigh.

As much as he had teased Harry about it, turns out it's Eggsy who is going to be late to their wedding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always wonderful [stainedglasscurtains](http://stainedglasscurtains.tumblr.com).  
> You can come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](http://toriceratops.tumblr.com)


End file.
